


Tenderly moving along the lines of you

by schrijverr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Drumbot Brian, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause he deserves it, chubby Jonny d'ville, farmer au, theyre so happy and in love, tummy kisses are the best kisses, yes we are romaticising being fat because honestly yall are cute and hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Based on the farming AU of@alientoastt. A lazy afternoon nap where Brian kisses Jonny soft tummy. Just good vibes for these adorable and in love idiots.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Tenderly moving along the lines of you

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause i'd love to talk to y'all!!

It had been a long morning of working outside and Jonny had collapsed on the blanket they were going to eat their lunch on, claiming that an afternoon nap was absolutely vital. Brian had rolled his eyes and gone inside to fetch a cold drink from their ice box.

When he came back, jug in hand, he had to stop at the edge of the porch. Jonny was dozing softly, one hand on his stomach rucking up his shirt to expose his chubby and incredibly cute tummy. Even after all these years it never failed to take Brians breath away.

In the beams of the sun, Jonny looked every bit the content cat Brian teased him to be. He even stretched slightly, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Brian never wanted to leave or have anything different.

He was snapped out of his happy daze when a cold droplet of condensation dripped down over his hand. If they wanted to drink it while it was still cold, he’d have to move.

Walking down the steps and towards the blanket, he set the jug down gently to shake Jonny out of his nap. He wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder and whisper his name, but the exposed tummy called out to him in a tantalizing manner and when Brian thought about it, he was kind of tired, maybe that nap couldn’t hurt. 

A bit of rest would be fine, he decided.

Jonny let out a small humpf when Brian lowered his head down on Jonnys tummy to use it as a pillow and burrowed his face into the softness, feeling the muscles underneath when Jonny tensed at a ticklish breath.

“Wha’re ya doin’?” Jonny asked blearily.

“Nap,” Brian answered with a satisfied sigh, “You’re totally right about that nap.”

“‘M always right.” Jonny mumbled, moving the hand that wasn’t on his stomach to Brians hair to card his fingers through the soft copper curls.

“Yeah, yeah.” Brian wasn’t really paying attention too busy nuzzling his cheek over the soft layer of fat on the others tummy. There was a bone deep exhaustion that got eased the moment he rested his head on Jonnys exposed belly.

Above them the sun tried to reach out to them while a soft breeze eased the heat, allowing the birds to take a breather as the jug stood forgotten on the blanket.

Brians eyelids were growing heavy and he was faintly aware of the fact that they would probably get a sunburn if they were to fall asleep now, but he was just so comfortable. The world around them was peaceful and silent, as if they existed in their own little bubble without time or consequences.

The hand on his head had stopped moving, growing heavy along with the deep breaths that reverberated through the rib cage above Brians head.

Jonny must have dropped off fully.

That thought should probably alert Brian more than it did. In the back of his mind he remembered he was going to wake Jonny up, but the idea now sounded like too much work and counteractive to the relaxed atmosphere that hung around them.

He was about to fade into dreamland as well when a bug landed on his face. He pouted slightly and scrunched his nose, trying to get the bug to leave. It seemed, however, that the bug was just as happy to be on Brians face as Brian was to lie on Jonnys tummy.

It was perhaps better that they didn’t get sunburned or dehydrated, but Brian let out a discontent hum nonetheless as he swatted the bug away.

The logical next step would be to call out Jonnys name and shake him slightly, yet Brian couldn't bring himself to do that when Jonnys tummy was right there begging to be kissed. 

Turning his head to the side he pressed the first soft kiss under Jonnys hand. Then he slowly got up to his knees, letting Jonnys hand fall from where it had been buried in his hair. From the new position more skin was open to Brians lips, which was an opportunity he couldn’t allow himself to pass up on.

His hair curtained around his face, creating his own little world where only he and Jonnys freckled skin existed.

With the sudden lack of Brian on top of him, Jonny began to stir, letting out small noises of confusion and displeasure as his loose hand began to look for Brian.

Before the crease in Jonnys brow could become more prominent Brian leaned down and kissed Jonnys tummy right under his bellybutton, making Jonnys abs twitch which in turn slightly jiggled the plump layer that covered them.

Brian smiled, eyes full with love, before moving along the stretchmarks that lined Jonnys love handles. He took his time making sure each white stripe was properly peppered with little pecks, loving how the handles would dent in under his lips.

With Jonnys sides suitably loved, he went to the middle, pressing kisses over the line where Jonnys stomach would fold if he bent over, creating two little hills on his tummy. Brian adored that crease and nuzzling into Jonnys soft tummy, leaving smooches along the line, was the best feeling in the world.

Very softly Brians lips fluttered over Jonnys tummy as the noises stopped and the hand took Brians, before one of his eyes cracked open.

“Hey there.” Brian whispered, breath ghosting over Jonnys tummy making goosebumps appear.

As Jonny looked down, a slight double chin appeared that melted Brians heart. When he spoke his voice was rough with sleep and lack of water: “There’re betters places to kiss, darlin’.”

Brian softly massaged Jonnys sides, pressing a few more kisses onto stray freckles, before he moved up as he raised a brow and replied: “Is that so?”

“Hmmhm.” Jonny hummed, making slight grabby hands at Brian as a beam of sunlight illuminated his face, making the slight freckles stand out on his cheeks and his teeth sparkle when he grinned, eyes crinkling.

“Where would those places be?” Brian teased Jonny.

Jonny whined, but gave no other answer than running his hand through Brains hair and attempting to pull him closer. However, Brian had an advantage here, so while he did lower himself, cutting them off from the outside world with his long hair, he did not kiss Jonnys lips. Instead he left a small peck on his nose, smiling softly when Jonny nose scrunched up adorably, before he grumbled: “Briaaaan.”

“What is it, dear?” Brian asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“Gimme a kiss.” Jonny pouted, his chubby cheeks enhancing the cuteness of the action.

“I am giving you kisses.” Brian argued, planting small kisses on either side of Jonnys eyes, loving how happiness was forever etched in Jonnys features.

“Don’t tease, I ain’t waking up for teasin’.” Jonny told him, attempting to pull Brian down once more, this time with more success.

The kiss was sweet, as sugary as honey slowly dripping from a spoon, if Brian allowed himself the cliché. He could spend eternity kissing Jonny, the soft movements and tender cradling of one anothers faces adding years to his lifespan.

When they had to break the kiss to breathe, Brian murmured: “I never tease,” but most of the sound was muffled by Jonnys face. Although he did seem to understand Brian anyway, because he grinned: “Liar.”

“You know that I never do that, dear. It’s wrong to lie.” Brian told him, feigning innocence.

Jonny booped his nose and told him that he was as innocent as the birds that had eaten the strawberries he’d cared for so lovingly throughout the entire season. The comparison made Brian laugh as he leaned back on his knees, allowing Jonny to get up.

Smacking his lips a few times, Jonny stretched and let out a satisfied sigh when his spine popped. The action reminded Brian of the jug of water that stood forgotten at the edge of their blanket, heating up in the summer rays of light.

He grabbed the jug and felt the water. Warm. He informed Jonny of the unfortunate fate of their cool water. Jonny didn’t seem to mind, claiming that water was still water, even if the temperature wasn’t as cold as they wanted it to be.

Brain did silently mourn the loss of the coolness the water could have brought if they had drank it immediately as he poured them both a big glass with citrus parts and mint in it.

They drank their glasses of water in silence, listening to the rustling of the breeze over the field and the chirping of the birds and the buzzing of the bugs around them. Jonny leaned into Brians side and rested his head against Brains collarbone. He let out a deep breath and said: “This ‘s pretty nice, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Brian agreed, leaving one last kiss on Jonnys temple before going back to admire the view that would serve as the background for the rest of their lives, glancing at Jonny from time to time and meeting his eyes every so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it was projection time (although my stretchmarks are more prominent on my thighs). If a pretty girl (raging lesbian, sorry Brian) were to kiss my tummy lovingly, I would simply die, I’d just straight up pass away.
> 
> This has been living in my mind rent free ever since _@alientoastt_ posted about this and the whole basis of this fic comes from their post, so full credit and kudos to them. It’s simple adorable and I would die for this AU.
> 
> I really tried to capture the right vibesTM, just those Studio Ghibli vibes, so, you know, tell me if I succeeded.
> 
> Comments make my day so much better, so thank you for leaving them if you did <3


End file.
